Kissing Yullen
by kawaisugarcane
Summary: Allen kisses and confesses his love to Lenalee right after Lavi kept teasing them. But how will Kanda react to this? YULLEN and kinda graphical.


**Was kinda bored just now and wrote this...not so great but still hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man Hoshino does. This twisted fanfiction is proof of it.**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee kissing on the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-* smooch.*

Lavi and Kanda remained wide mouthed as they stared at the most shocking event of the century. Lavi who was just singing the song as teasing remained wide mouthed.

A green haired girl blushed as she felt soft relaxed lips pressed on hers. Surprised as she was the white haired teen broke the kiss and looked at her eyes tenderly. Lenalee felt as if she were melting. A strong sensation of fainting but didn't as this was too good to be her smooth long hair he brought her into a tender hug rubbing her ears with his soft fingers.

Lenalee could feel her heart beating all too quickly as it all had happened way to fast for her to comprehend. Was this all real? Was this all not just a dream?

" I love you Lenalee. " He raised his view to stare at her eyes. Both teens felt as if they were sucking each others souls out. Staring at each other eternally. Something sweet and caring. A feeling of strong butterflies and euphoria as neither teens could just get tired of staring at each other.

" I was just kidding! " Lavi shouted. The teens not even caring what he said started a romantic intimate kiss. " Ahhhhh! " Lavi jumped up and down

Kanda just closed his eyes and looked the other way as his face quickly turned bright red. Lavi noticing slowly walked toward Kanda.

" So apparently beansprout wasn't of your kind Yu" Lavi rubbed Kanda's back. " Sorry bud "

" And who the hell said I cared rabbit! " Kanda quickly left the room with his mugen tightly gripped.

Lavi could not help but keep his trademark smile. He knew all too well what was going on in Kanda's mind.

The two teens continued their staring butterfly time until suddenly good ol Lavi patted Allen on the shoulder.

" Uuuu~ Allen~ I didn't know you two were love birds like that hehehe "

Allen and Leenali both slapped Lavi " Leave us alone! We just started today! "

"I know that... "Lavi rubbed his two red mark on his face.

" Hmph this is none of your business Lavi! My baby here and I are happy as we are. " Lenalee held onto Allen's arm

Even LAVI could not help but twitch his eye at that " What the hell is up with you two I don't know you guys anymore, Yu! "

Lavi knocked onto Kanda's door. The door slip open alone giving Lavi the opportunity to enter Kanda's room.

" Yu! There's trouble! Lenalee and Allen have fallen in love! "

Kanda stared up from his bed. He had slight tears on his eyes but quickly cleaned them out.

" Oh how new Rabbit. Now tell me something i don't know. "

Lavi put his finger on his face shining for a moment.

" And their having a baby! "

" WHAT! " Kanda picked his mugen and ran to where Allen and Lenalee were making out.

" Allen how could you impregnate Lenalee! "

" Huh? Who said that Bakanda? I would never! " Allen turned bright red.

" Grrrr. Stupid Rabbit ! " Kanda ran back to were Lavi was.

Kanda arrived at the room where Lavi was nowhere to be found.

" Grrr now what! " Kanda shut his door open and ran to where Komui was.

Opening the door he found none other than Lavi gleefully whispering something onto Komui's ear. Komui on the ground crying trying to break berserk.

" Lenalee! No! Damn you Allen die! " Kanda just ched.

Komui could recognize that che. Only one and only one person could do that.

" Kanda! Please eradicate Allen! I give you full permission! "

Kanda smirked a bit trying to hide it. " Gladly Komui "

Kanda ran back to where the teens had maked out prior and pointed his blade at Allen.

" Bakanda what are you doing? " Allen asked annoyingly. He was now on a tender hug with Lenalee on a wall. That made Kanda even more irritated.

" Beansprout on order of Komui you are to be killed by me! So I am only following orders! Break up with Lenalee Lee NOW! " He screeched as he followed Allen with the mugen to slash him. Allen left go of Lenalee and activated crown clown.

They both started a ferocious fight breaking walls and bringing heavy injuries. After hours of fighting both were tired and heavily breathing.

" Now you've done it Bakanda " Allen fainted

" Yes! " Kanda victory screamed shortly remembering after Lenalee was watching.

"Oh uh this isn't what it seems! " Lenalee just looked at him dumbfounded and raised both of her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Kanda I knew I suspected something but I didn't know the rumors were real! " Lenalee ran away blushing

Kanda was red and embarrassed Lenalee had seen him but now that she was gone...

Kanda picked Allen up and brought him back to his( Kanda's) room

Kanda looked around to see nobody was staring and locked it shut.

As he finally seemed to have alone time Kanda could not help but place fainted Allen on the bed and sit right beside him.

Kanda starred at Allen's soft lips that had just touched with Lenalee's. He sighed in sadness at that and quickly leaned in closer.

Kanda's face was right on top of Allen's. Kanda was blushing but he loved the sensation he was getting. Staring once again at Allen's lips Kanda knew he could not resist anymore. Caressing his gentle chick Kanda leaned in even more closer. Allen opened his eyes and right at that moment. *smooch* Kanda had pressed his lips onto Allen.

Allen widened his eyes but couldn't move as the raven head continued his slow kiss which pleased Allen even more than a deep kiss strangely. Allen felt his face turning bright red and his heart pounding even harder than when he had kissed Lenalee. He could not tell why though.

The Raven stiffened as he felt movement on Allen's lips too. The Raven saw as Allen's eyes were open but he then closed them again and hugged Kanda tightly deepening the kiss onto a french kiss. Thanks to Lenalee's kisses just minutes ago Allen had even more experience than Kanda. Kanda had none but even tough for Allen he was more pleasing to kiss than Lenalee.

Both teens kissed and hugged for hours. One on top of the other. Kanda on the top and Allen on the bottom. They caressed their whole body's with clothes on and melted together as sweat fell down from their faces.

The next day after Kanda and Allen had just woken up after their long night together. They opened the door holding hands forgetting bout the world but soon to remember it again as Lavi, Leenali and Komui fell from Kandas closet all bright red.

Kanda and Allen shouted.

"Eh uh! uh.." Kanda tried to explain

" Lenalee this is not what it seems like! " Allen begged to Lenalee but Lenalee ran crying once again.

Lavi grinned and lifted a camera up. " Not what it seems like? Then whats this? " Lavi turned the camera on. He had taped EVERYTHING that had occurred.

Allen and Kanda almost fainted.

" Haha I knew Allen wasn't straight! My duty as a bookman is complete"

Komui shacked hands with Kanda "Good job my boy you saved my Lenalee. Have fun with Allen" and then scolded the three to go apologize to Lenalee for toying with her feelings.

Strange and silly but THE END.

* * *

**LOL I would never expect I would write a Yullen. This is just a One shot but still please review and comment. thx**


End file.
